Too Stuborn To Tell
by Hungergames2000
Summary: What if before the hunger games Peeta and Katniss like each other but are too stuborn to tell ? Want to know read my stories .
1. Chapter 1

Too Stuborn to Tell

Peeta's POV

I am in the middle of class and I can't stop staring at katniss, it's like she is the only one in the room. I look at her misty grey eyes and her lovely brown hair in a braid as usual. As I stare at Katniss I notice her smiling at me. I shift my head in the other direction hoping she didn't see me staring at her . I look out the window and whisper to myself One day I'll tell her how I really feel.

Katniss POV

I find peeta staring at me in class, I have a deeling he likes me ... BUT he won't tell me, well I hope he does soon because the more I see him the more I go crazy for him but I'd never tell him that , or should I ? The bell rings I push the topic out of mind and get ready for the next class Home Ec ughh. I'm walking to Home Ec and I stumble and bump into someone.  
I"m so sor-" I look up to see Peeta Mellark. "It's alright, are you going to Home Ec?" he says. I stare into peeta's eyes it looks so blue upclose like the ocean, it gives me this hot feeling in my cheeks. I am back to reality when I hear my name being called . "Katniss." Peeta says louder. "Oh uhm yes I'm going to home Ec ." I say quietly . I shuffle from side to side.  
"Cool see ya there." He says then walks away. Wow I'm going there too he could have asked me if I wanted to walk to class together...I shake my head then continue walking

Peeta's POV

When I get to class I take a seat and open my sketchbook and start sketching Katniss. Then a girl takes a seat next to me, it didn't take long to notice it was Katniss. I quickly shut my sketchbook close and my faced turned a bright shade of red."Are you okay?" Katniss askes me. I nod my heart is beating so fast , gosh she is adorable.

"Hello class I will be giving you partners you must bake cookies,cupcakes or a cake, your choice this is for half of your Home Ec mark." Says our Home Ec teacher. . calls out the pairs one by one by one then I hear my name called."Peeta Mellark with..." She looks at her clipboard and calls out the name I least expected Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss's POV

A lttle bit shocked I shift in my seat, sit up nice and tall , turn to peeta's direction and ask "When do we start?"  
Peeta thinks for a second."Tomorrow after school?" he whispers. I whisper back "Okay it's a date." I put my my hands over my mouth just taking in what I said." Peeta coughs then replies "Parden?" I clear my throat "I said Ok that's fine." I turn to the front and let out a big sigh, THAT was close.

Next Day At The End Of School

"Your ready?" Peeta asks. I nod and we head off to the bakery. The walk to the bakery is very quiet. As we get closer, Peeta puts his hand out , hestitaly I take it and we jogg to the bakery. Once we get inside Peeta puts on his apron and hands me one. As peeta ties the apron around my waist he ask "So what do you want to bake?"  
I think a while then reply. "A cake would be nice."  
"OK sure could you get the flour over their." Peeta says pointing at a dark room.

I walk in the room and it's pitch black, I struggle to find the light switch, I bang ito something really hard and let out a loud Ow.  
"Are you alright." Peeta yells from the kitchen.  
I yell back yes even though I'm in serious pain. I finally find the light switch and get the bag of flour,  
it is really heavy how does Peeta carry this ? I stumble across the room and see Peeta coming towards me. I stumble some more then the bag of flour flys in the air and drops to the ground. Peeta and I are covered in flour. I try to get up but slip but I am in the arms of Peeta. Peeta catched me. As I gaze in his eyes he leans in and ... Blows flour out of my face. He's breath smells like cinnamon.  
I swear I'm gonna melt but of course I don't. I finally stand up and feel my self blushing.

Peeta's POV

I look down at myself and Katniss, I grin."Hey we look marvelousv in flour." Katniss laughs and playfully slaps my shoulder. We clean up the mess then get the ingridients ready. "I almost forgot."  
I grab my sketchbook."We need to sketch the cake first." Katniss takes a step back then says "I am horrible at drawing." I take her hand.  
"Don't worry I"ll show you."

Katniss's POV

I watch Peeta as he moves his pencil on the page he looks so focused, and I like it. He is so cute.  
As he finishes up I remember the time he saved my life and threw me the bread, I didn't thank him for that and thats when I felt ashamed."Hey Peeta, thanks for saving my life." I say quietly he turns to me then says "With the bread?It was nothing." He says with a smile. I stand up "It was nothing..  
you saved my life no my family's life and I'm really grateful, practically if you didnt't toss the bread to me my family would of..." I start feeling tears run down my cheeks , Peeta stands up and hugs me.  
"Don't think about that all that matters is that your here and alive." he whispers then without thinking I lean in and crash my lips on peeta's lips.

Authour note

THANK YOU this is my first story please review and keep in reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Too Stubborn To Tell

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter please review!  
I 'd loved to hear your ideas on what should happen. I don't know how many chapters I'll do but, I am doing alot so please stay tuned now ENJOY!

Katniss's POV

I shouldn't have kissed him, after I kissed him he didn't say one word to me.  
Maybe I got the wrong message ...maybe he doesn't like me.

"Katniss?" Peeta says interrupting my thoughts "Oh yea?'" I reply "The cake is ready, lets put the icing on the cake." Peeta says.

I nod, peeta goes and gets the icing. "I don't know how to put icing on a cake." I say. Peeta smiles, he guides me through the process then after a while lets go. "Wow your natural." Peeta says then chuckles.  
"Well, cause I got a great teacher." I say then smile at him. I see him blush which makes me blush then we don't speak for a while.

I break the silence and say."I better go home it's dinner time."  
I jump off the stool take off the apront and put on my jacket . I start walking when I feel a cold hand around my wrist. "Wait."  
Peeta whispers.  
I turn around to see Peeta looking very I do something wrong I think to myself." I am sorry I've been so you know quiet and awkward after that happened." Peeta says. "It's ok I mean I kissed you and I shouldn't have done that, I actually thought you liked me, pathetic right, well I'm always thinking crazy thoughts like this one time I-" I feel peeta's lips pressed on mine then it hits me Peeta Mellark is kissing me!

I find myself kissing back. Peeta stops then mumbles "Lets get you home."  
I nod and Peeta walks me home..

Next Morning

(DREAM)

"Prim, Mom where are you!" I cry. "Right here." Prim says softly. I turn around and see Prim and Mom. I start to running to them then out of nowhere Prim and Mom get shot by an arrow. I see dad right behind them. He shot Prim and Mom. "WHY!  
WHY DID YOU SHOOT PRIM AND MOM!" Dad doesn't answer instead he takes another arrow and aims it at me. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wake up Katniss. Your gonna be late for school." Prim says as she shakes me.  
I pull myself out of bed and get ready for school.

Peeta's POV

I am eating cheese buns for breakfast as I take a bite I remember last night..  
(Flashback) " I wonder what she's doing now..." I mumble than take my last bite and walk to school. As I'm walking at stare at my feet and kick some pepples up ahead until I see shoes infront of me I look up and see Katniss.  
"Hello Peeta." Katniss says with a smile.  
"Hello Katniss." I say.  
We walk to school in silence.  
"You know tha cakes in the bakery... with all the decorations I made them." I say.  
"Really? Prim loves to look at them.. their amazing when- if I was going to have a wedding I would totally want a cake from your bakery." She replies. I think of me and Katniss getting married...ahhh wonderful. " Wait what do you mean by if ?" I say confused.  
" Well I don't want to get married..marrige leads to children and children leads to reaping and reaping leads to.." "Death." I say finishing her sentence. She nods..  
CURSE YOU HUNGER GAMES you ruined my plans to have a life with katniss I whisper quietly.

Katniss POV

We continue walking.  
"Katniss...I-" Peeta says but gets cut off. "HEEEEY KATNIP!" I turn around and see Gale.  
"Hey Gale." I say then smile. Gale hugs me tight then I remember Peeta is still there, I push Gale away. "Gale this is Peeta, Peeta this is Gale." I say firmly. " Hey aren't you the young fellow who works at the bakery?" Gale says. "Yes... I am he." Peeta replys. We all walk together..no one is talking. " So Peeta what were you saying before?" I ask him.  
"Oh never mind...I'm going to go up ahead ok? Bye." Peeta quickly says then walks up ahead.  
"Whats up with him?" Gale asks.  
"I have no clue." I say then it hits me.. he is totally jelous !

LUNCH TIME !

I take my lunch and look for Peeta and spot him in the corner table with his friends.  
I walk up to his lunch table." Hey can I talk to Peeta alone..?" I say to Peeta's friends.  
They nod and go to another table, I sit down. I look at Peeta and say " Peeta whats up why did you walk off this morning is it because you were jelous or did I say something wrong and what are we now friends girlfriend and boyfriend do you like me that way or no I'm confused!" I say a little bit too loud. A couple people are staring. "Well.." I say waiting for an answer. Peeta takes my hand. "Katniss I.." "Hey canip!" says gale interrupting Peeta.  
Peeta lets go off my hand. I"ll go, peeta mouths then goes away.  
"WHAT!" I say to Gale, he comes at the bad time!  
"Just wanted to sit with you." he replys.  
I bang my head on the table and let out a big sigh." What did Peeta want to tell me!" I mumble to myself.

After lunch I go to my locker and see peeta and his friends talking I know it's not good to listen to other peoples conversation but I can't help it.  
(Conversation)  
Peeta: Hey .  
Peeta's friend Todd: Who was that girl at lunch?  
Peeta:Just a friend.  
Todd: More like girlfriend (he laughs)  
Peeta: Ok I liked her since I was 5 when I was little my dad pointed her out and said you see her I wanted t marry her mother but she ran of with a coalminer and I asked why would her mother pick a coalminer when she could have my dad and my dad said because when he sings the birds stop to listen and when she (Katniss)  
sang the valley song I knew I was a goner...  
Todd: Woah thats deep dude.  
Peeta: I know.

I see them starting to walk towards me I sheild my face with my locker.  
I can't believe I heard that... Peeta Mellark Likes me.

END OF CHAPTER 2 ? Liked it ... Gale is now official in the story ! Review please thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Too Stubborn To Tell

Katniss's POV

I close my locker and run up to Peeta in the hall. Should I tell him I know or keep it to myself?

"Hey Peeta." I say in a singing tone "Hey Katniss." Peeta says mimicking me.  
"I know." I whisper.  
"Know what?" He whispers back.  
"That you...you know liked me since you were five." I whisper back.  
Peeta turns to me.  
"How did you know?" He says with a straight face.  
"I overheard you and your friend Todd." I say while I continue walking.  
Peeta catches up to me. "Please don't tell anyone, the story is really Embarrassing..." He says quietly. I nod.

"You know we still have time to go outside and talk." Peeta says then lets out his hand.  
"Then lets go." I say then take his hand.

Peeta's POV

We go outside and sit on the grass. Now it's time to find out if Katniss feels the same way about me as I do about her.

"Hey uhmm... do you feel the same way?" I say quietly. I see Katniss blush, she is so cute.  
"Uh, I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Katniss replies.  
"Oh." I reply thats all I can say, I feel pinch of pain in my stomach.  
My head droops.

"Oh I get it you like Gale right?" I respond quietly.  
"No..thats not it Peeta." Katniss says a bit too spots us and comes over to where were sitting. "Hey catnip meet me at our hunting spot tonight ok?" Gale asks.  
"Sure." Katniaa says then smiles. Gale smiles back and walks away. I stand up and brush myself off . "Peeta it's not what you think...were just best friends and hunting partners."  
Katniss says softly. I turn my back to her.  
"You don't need to lie to me I get it." I say quietly and walk away.

Katniss's POV

What have I done? Peeta hates me I know it. I'm such a wimp, I lied about not liking him the truth is I do like him but I was too scared to say it at the moment.

I go home get dressed and go to the Forest to meet up with Gale. What does he want? He is starting to become a bother. As I get closer I see lit Candles. I see gale and I start to run.  
"Hey catnip look!" Gale says. "Oh my gosh!" I say... Gale set up a picnic just for us.

Gale POV

I smile " A picnic just for the two of us." I say. Katniss moves closer. " It's not my birthday."  
she says. That makes me laugh. " So we can still have a picnic come on and eat."  
I say. We sit down and eat our food. Now it's time for the big announcement.  
" Katniss.. we've been friends for like what years now and I don't want to be friends anymore." I say.  
Katniss stares at me for a while. " What do you mean?" She says confusingly.  
" I mean I like you and I want to be more than friends." I say quietly.  
Katniss stands up. " Gale I..." "Just think about it." I say standing up.  
I take Katniss's hand and lean in. *Crack* "What was that?" Katniss asks.  
We both look back and see Peeta. " Sorry I was coming here to sketch but I guess this place is taken." Peeta says then droops his head and starts to walk off . " Peeta wait you got it all wrong I.." Katniss says then stops. Peeta dissapears in the forest. "What's up with him." I say.  
Katniss lets go of my hand. " Gale I have to go... thanks for everything but I just don't feel the same way." Katniss says then runs away. What the?

Katniss POV

I need to find Peeta and explain everything. I run around the forest and I still can't find him. I finally give up and go home. I flop on my bed. What was Gale thinking? Where just best friends nothing more.  
Not to Peeta though. I take a shower and change my clothes. THE BAKERY. He has to be at the bakery.  
I dash downstairs. " Where are you going Katniss." Prim says. "To the Bakery." I say quickly while putting my dad's hunting jacket on. "But it's raini-" "Bye!" I say interrupting her. I get outside and its pouring, I run to the Bakery. I stand outside the door and see Peeta. He must have seen me because he makes his way to the door.

Peeta's POV

I open the door to the Bakery. " What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with Gale?" I say.  
Katniss nods. " Come in your getting soaked." I say. "No I'm good out here." Katniss says. Is she crazy she'll get sick if she doesn't come in. I pull her in and get a towel quickly. " Thanks." She says, her teeth chattering.  
"You welcome... Katniss if your here to talk about Gale then I-" " I like you Peeta!" Katniss says quickly. I stand still.  
"Peeta I like you not Gale." She says. "But I-" " Peeta Mellark please go out with me!" Katniss cries.  
"Uh...I thought you liked Gale" I say. Katniss moves closer to me. "No you got it all wrong." Katniss says.  
I back up. " How do I know your not lying." I ask. " I'm not. Honest, so please what do you say? Yes or No."  
Katniss says. I scratch my head. "Uh..I'll keep it in mind.. just please wait." I say quietly. Katniss nods then walks back in the rain. I go up to my room and flop on my bed. Katniss just confessed to me and she just asked me out... What do I say Yes I have waited for this my whole life but how do I know she won't go running back to Gale. Why is this so hard. I look up at the ceiling and think for a while. I have my answer. I dash downstairs and run outside and see Katniss up ahead. It's pouring out.  
"KATNISS!" I yell. Katniss turns around. I run faster then stop right in front of her. "I know my answer." I say yelling over the rain. Katniss nods. " I.."

AUTHOURS NOTE

Hey guys sorry if it's short the next one will be way longer and your probably thinking why would you end there well I like to keep my viewers hungry :] JK please REVIEW next chapter tomorrow.  
I upload one chapter each day so tune in ! I'd love to hear your opinions guys so AGAIN REVIEW !


End file.
